Puerta de la Princesa Celestial
by sakuratrc
Summary: La batalla contra Zeref no parecía tener fin. Erza había usado todas y cada una de sus armaduras. Grey había intentado usar el Ice Shell. Natsu y Gajeel usaron el Dragon Force en conjunto. Pero nada de eso había funcionado. Ahora Zeref contratacaba y solo quedaba Lucy en pie para salvar a sus amigos. OS


**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASHIMA HIRO  
"Puerta de la Princesa Celestial" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

***  
PUERTA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIAL  
***

_**NOTA**__: Ok, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom. No tengo mucho de estar leyendo Fairy Tail, solo unos cuatro meses o tal vez menos; pero sorpresivamente está pareja me ha impactado. Natsu es medio loquillo, metiéndose en la casa de Lucy, EN LA CAMA de Lucy, agarrándole hasta lo que no debería ¬¬ y siempre preocupándose por ella. Lucy me gusta como personaje porque poco a poco ha mostrado no ser solo una cara bonita, sino que se esfuerza tanto como sus amigos aunque ella no sea TAN poderosa como Natsu. Y en general todos los personajes me gustan. _

_Y no lo sé, una mañana me desperté y tenía una idea de un SasuSaku (como podrán ver todos mis fics son de esa fabulosa pareja) y me pregunté: ¿Por qué no hacer un NALU con un tema parecido? Y aprovechando que tenía que dormir poco la noche anterior me puse a escribir ésta historia con la esperanza que les guste._

0o0o0

La batalla contra Zeref no parecía tener fin. Erza había usado todas y cada una de sus armaduras y solo le había hecho algunos rasguños. Grey había intentado congelarlo con la técnica que había costado la vida a Ur, Ice Shell, pero Natsu se lo había impedido. Natsu y Gajeel usaron el Dragon Force en conjunto, pero sólo lo habían debilitado, aunque no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo.

Lucy veía la batalla desesperada de no poder ser de más ayuda. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Loki ya había agotado toda su fuerza, igual Cáncer y Escorpio. Ni siquiera Aquarius o Capricornio podían ayudarla. Sus espíritus podían ser inmortales, pero era obvio que no los utilizaría como carne de cañón. Eso nunca. Y como un trueno que golpea la tierra, una idea ilumino su cabeza. Natsu casi no tenía ya fuerzas, pero sí ella lo apoyaba era seguro que las cosas podrían ponerse a su favor.

- Natsu –lo llamó tomándole de la mano– Unison Raid.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y yo. Hagamos el Unison Raid.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? Nuestra magia no es compatible como la de Gray y Juvia.

- De alguna manera la haremos compatible –la determinación y confianza que emanaba de Lucy le dio la seguridad a Natsu de que lo que ella tenía planeado, sin duda alguna, funcionaria.

-Hagámoslo –Natsu tomó la otra mano de Lucy y la apretó fuertemente apoyando la idea con una sonrisa. La maga de los espíritus celestiales se ruborizó y también sonrió agradecida por la confianza que su gran amigo le estaba entregando.

Lucy empezó a recitar el hechizo que Hibiki instaló en su memoria durante el encuentro con Oración Seis. Natsu podía sentir el poder fluyendo a través de la mano de Lucy. Luz, cariño, amistad y amor. El Dragon Slayer se sintió lleno de energía y su corazón se encendió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Unison Raid –dijeron fuertemente.

Meteoros envueltos en llamas doradas iluminaron el campo de batalla cegando a los magos de Fairy Tail. El ataque en conjunto golpeó directo el pecho de Zeref, quién no pudo reaccionar ante el sorpresivo hechizo. Lucy pudo ver la ira en los ojos del mago oscuro.

Natsu cayó al suelo inconsciente por la falta de poder mágico, aun sosteniendo la mano de Lucy que también cayó de rodillas junto a su amigo y compañero. Rogó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, porque su esfuerzo hubiera logrado su objetivo.

Tras una espera de interminables segundos, la nube de polvo se dispersó dejando ver el resultado de la mortal combinación entre un Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Maga Celestial. Lamentablemente no había sido suficiente. Zeref seguía de pie, herido y sangrando, pero aún vivo. Y por si no fuera bastante malo, empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Un punto negro se formó frente a su rostro. Un pequeño y diminuto punto tan oscuro que parecía tragarse toda la luz que había a su alrededor.

Lucy tuvo un mal presentimiento. El hechizo se parecía mucho al que ella había usado momentos antes en contra del mago oscuro. ¿Acaso Zeref sabía una versión oscura de Urano Metria? Rogaba con que no fuera así, porque sí lo era estaban acabados. Todos sus amigos estaban inconscientes y sin una gota más de poder mágico. Sólo quedaba ella en pie.

...

Natsu despertó. Él sentía que sólo había cerrado los ojos por un segundo, pero no sabía con exactitud cuánto había sido. Restregó sus ojos para buscar a su oponente, pero el único que estaba de pie dándole la espalda era Loki.

- Algún día espero volver a verte... amigo –fue lo único que dijo el Líder de los Espíritus del Zodiaco y desapareció.

Natsu se levantó a pesar de estar tremendamente adolorido y un poco aturdido, que pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo el Espíritu Celestial– ¿Lo logramos? –preguntó esperando que alguien le contestara, pero sus compañeros estaban apenas conscientes o tan desubicados como él. Al no ver ni rastro de Zeref, Natsu, se sintió aliviado. Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro– ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Tú idea funcionó! –gritó lleno de júbilo buscando entre los escombros a la Maga Celestial. Pero había sido hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor era un páramo desolado. El lugar de la batalla había quedado como un gigantesco cráter donde parecía haber estallado una poderosa bomba, arrasando con la vegetación a decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. Una sonrisa nerviosa lo asaltó al darse cuenta del alcance de su poder– Lucy, creo que no debemos volver a usar el Unison Raid o destruiremos el mundo la próxima vez. ¿No lo crees Lucy?–preguntó rascándose la nuca aún más nervioso– ¿Lucy?

Pero la respuesta no llegaba. La enérgica voz de su compañera no llegaba a sus oídos. Desesperado empezó a buscarla olfateando el aire. Pero por más que corría no lograba encontrar la dulce esencia de su amiga. Lucy había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

...

Gajeel había tenido que dejar inconsciente a Natsu para llevarlo de regreso al gremio. Gray y Erza se quedaron atrás para seguir la búsqueda de su amiga y después llegaron los refuerzos. Pero nada cambio, no había rastro de Lucy. Y como sí el Dragon Slayer de Fuego lo supiera había caído en un profundo y largo sueño atormentándose por la falta de su querida compañera.

...

Natsu llevaba dos semanas durmiendo. Sin alguna señal de un pronto despertar, sorprendió al gremio con un grito desesperado y desgarrador.

- ¡Nadie va a detenerme! ¡Voy a ir a buscarla! ¡La encontrare! ¡Así tenga que buscarla bajo cada piedra, sobre cada árbol! No me importa hasta donde tenga que llegar, encontrare a Lucy –gritó a todo pulmón esparciendo una ola de desolación y tristeza sobre el gremio.

Wendy y Levy lloraban desconsoladamente, mientras Juvia se disculpaba con Gray por no haber podido ayudar a su rival de amor. Erza apretaba los puños con impotencia al saber que, su más cercana amiga y compañera, había sido la única lamentable perdida en esa terrible batalla.

- ¡Basta! –el rugido de Makarov retumbó en el gremio haciendo estremecer a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail– Lucy no querría que lloráramos por ella. Lo mejor es recordarla con una sonrisa. Con la inmensa alegría que ella nos regaló el poco tiempo que tuvimos la dicha de compartir con ella. Recuerden –Makarov levantó la mano con la señal acostumbrada en el gremio– Algún día la volveremos a ver.

Natsu tuvo una visión que encendió su memoria y repitió las palabras en un susurro– Algún día espero volver a verte... amigo –sus ojos se abrieron como un par de enormes platos– ¡Loki!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido Gray.

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –dijo sacudiendo a Gray– Necesito hablar con Loki. Él debe saber que pasó con Lucy –la esperanza volvió a brillar en los ojos de Natsu.

- Pero sin Lucy no podemos traer a Loki del Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales –rebatió un mareado Gray en brazos de Juvia.

- Nosotros no, pero hay alguien más que sí puede –dijo Erza contagiada de la llama de esperanza de Natsu.

...

Sting y Rogue estaban revisando las peticiones de trabajo para Sabertooth cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y la puerta principal del gremio estalló en millones de astillas.

- Necesito a su Maga Celestial -el inconfundible rugido de Natsu erizo los nervios de Sting.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer demandas y destruir un gremio que no es tuyo, Natsu Dragneel?

Rogue trató de detener a su maestro y amigo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El Dragon Slayer de Luz ya iba al encuentro de Natsu. Afortunadamente, fue Era quien detuvo a ambos golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza.

- Natsu –rugió de una manera tan escalofriante que a Sting no le quedaron ni ganas, mucho menos agallas, para reclamar– Acepten mis más sinceras disculpas –pidió haciendo una gran reverencia, mientras Gray obligaba a Natsu a hacer lo mismo– Venimos a hablar con Yukino para pedirle un favor.

Rogue se acercó a Sting interesado en escuchar lo que Erza estaba diciendo y para preguntar - ¿Por qué necesitan una Maga Celestial teniendo ustedes una muy fuerte?

La sombra de la tristeza cubrió a los miembros de Fairy Tail. El equipo que se había formado nunca antes había hecho nada juntos: Gajeel, Levy y Juvia acompañaban al equipo incompleto de Natsu y la tristeza los embargaba a todos por igual.

- En nuestra última batalla sufrimos una gran pérdida –explicó Erza vagamente. Sting y Rogue voltearon a ver a Natsu que claramente intentaba contener las lágrimas simulando estar enojado. Ellos habían sido testigos de lo cercanos que eran la Maga de los Espíritus Celestiales y el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

- Iré a llamar a Yukino –inmediatamente se levantó Sting del suelo y se perdió por una pequeña puerta al fondo del gremio de Sabertooth.

Rogue por su parte les ofreció bebidas y alimento a sus inesperados visitantes.

...

Minutos después Yukino llegó corriendo y detrás de ella Sting.

- Sting me dijo que me necesitaban. ¿Algo malo le pasó a Lucy-sama? –preguntó buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

- Queremos que abras la puerta y llames a Loki –dijo secamente Natsu.

- Pero yo no tengo la llave de Leo-sama. Esa llave le pertenece a Lucy-sa...

Natsu escondió su mirada bajo el flequillo y tomó a Yukino por los hombros– Necesito hablar con Loki... por favor.

La Maga Celestial asintió conmovida por la tristeza que se desprendía de Natsu. Yukino dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sacó la llave dorada y ordenó abrir la puerta de la Balanza Celestial.

- Libra. ¿Podrías regresar al mundo de los espíritus celestiales y buscar a Leo-sama? Dile que Fairy Tail, Natsu-sama, quiere hablar con él, por favor.

La mujer asintió y desapareció en cuanto Yukino cerró la puerta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Loki apareció frente a ellos para sorpresa de Yukino, quien sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible sí el dueño de la llave no abría la puerta.

- ¡Loki! –Natsu inmediatamente corrió y tomó de las solapas del saco a Loki– ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime dónde está Lucy! –la voz suplicante de Natsu inquietó los corazones de todos, incluso de Rogue y Sting.

- Ella está bien –contestó Loki sin mirar a los ojos a Natsu.

La alegría estalló en los miembros de Fairy Tail en forma de lágrimas.

- Bien. Pero dime, ¿en dónde está? Quiero verla.

Loki se soltó del agarre de Natsu y caminó en dirección de Yukino. Tomó la mano de la Maga y le entregó una llave– Es para usarse una sola vez.

Yukino miró la llave en su mano. La más hermosa y brillante llave que nunca había visto– ¿Cuál puerta abre?

- La puerta de la Princesa Celestial –dijo Loki dándole espacio a Yukino para hacer la invocación.

La Maga Celestial asintió no muy segura de lo que iba a dejar pasar, pero confiando en Leo respiro profundamente y levantó la llave– ¡Ábrete Puerta de la Princesa Celestial! –miró a Leo esperando que le dijera el nombre pero nada salió de sus labios.

Una luz brillo en el centro de la habitación. Era como ver la blanca luz del primer lucero de la noche brillar delante de ellos. Blanca, hermosa, pura y cálida. Una estrella que fulguraba de amor. Y con ese brillo una figura fue apareciendo. Primero las zapatillas, las largas y torneadas piernas, una larga cola de un vestido que por delante era corto, las manos entrelazadas elegantemente, dos hermosos brazaletes hechos con las estrellas más brillantes del universo adornaban las esbeltas muñecas, el escote en forma de corazón resaltaba el frondoso pecho de una joven, un colgante en forma de estrella que enmarcaba el níveo cuello y que hacia juego con la brillante sonrisa de Lucy que era coronada con una tiara.

- Hola –saludó con una tímida y nostálgica sonrisa– Amigos.

- Lucy –susurró. Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y atrapó a Lucy en un fuerte abrazo dejando correr las lágrimas contenidas en todo ese tiempo– ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! –nadie interrumpió el conmovedor encuentro. Nadie se atrevía a romper la magia que se formaba alrededor de los primeros miembros del equipo de Natsu– ¿Por qué no habías regresado? –preguntó tras recuperarse de la alegre sorpresa.

- Natsu... yo... Tengo mucho que explicarles –dijo mirando a sus amigos de Fairy Tail sin soltar las manos de Natsu.

...

Tras una espera de interminables segundos, la nube de polvo se dispersó dejando ver el resultado de la mortal combinación entre un Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Maga Celestial. Lamentablemente no había sido suficiente. Zeref seguía de pie, herido y sangrando, pero aún vivo. Y por si no fuera bastante malo, empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Un punto negro se formó frente a su rostro. Un pequeño y diminuto punto tan oscuro que parecía tragarse toda la luz que había a su alrededor.

Lucy tuvo un mal presentimiento. El hechizo se parecía mucho al que ella había usado momentos antes en contra del mago oscuro. ¿Acaso Zeref sabía una versión oscura de Urano Metria? Rogaba con que no fuera así, porque sí lo era estaban acabados. Todos sus amigos estaban inconscientes y sin una gota más de poder mágico. Sólo quedaba ella en pie.

Se levantó y empezó a rogar que se abrieran las Puertas del Mundo Celestial. Rogó, lloró y volvió a suplicar. El tiempo se congeló a su alrededor y el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales apareció, nuevamente, ante ella.

- Lucy, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego ayúdame a vencer a Zeref! Sí no derrotamos a este mago oscuro todo llegará a su fin.

- Lo siento, Lucy, pero eso es imposible incluso para mí.

- Pero...

- Además está a punto de matarse él mismo.

- Sí no puedes detenerlo, ayúdame a salvar a mis amigos –el Rey se quedó mirando a Lucy por un momento que a ella le pareció una eternidad– Haré lo que me pidas –dijo pegando su frente al suelo con una reverencia desesperada.

- Crea una nueva llave y abre por ti misma la Puerta para que tus amigos puedan cruzar. Esa es mi condición.

- No sé cómo hacerlo – Lucy estaba desesperada y haría lo que fuera, pero nunca había escuchado de que alguien creara una llave Celestial.

El Rey extendió su mano y con el dedo señaló el centro del pecho de Lucy– Si miras dentro de tu corazón sabrás como hacerlo.

Lucy bajó la vista y asintió. Los ojos chocolates se cerraron. Lucy concentró lo poco que le quedaba de magia y extendió la mano como si estuviera sosteniendo una llave entre sus dedos. La luz comenzó a acumularse en su mano y una llave empezó a tomar forma– ¡Ábrete Puerta de la Princesa Celestial! ¡Lucy!

...

- Fue así como creé mi propia llave –dijo Lucy terminando de contar lo sucedido el día que casi derrotan al mago oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasó con Zeref? –preguntó intrigado Gray.

- El hechizo que hizo era un agujero negro que lo devoró totalmente.

- Entonces está muerto –preguntó Erza sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Lucy negó tristemente– Está atrapado en otra dimensión... posiblemente regrese algún día.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron de la revelación, pero nadie añadió nada más.

- Eso no importa –dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa– Sí regresa nos volveremos a hacer cargo de él. ¿No es cierto, Lucy? Ahora regresemos a casa y hagamos un trabajo juntos para pagar el alquiler de tu apartamento –tomó la mano de Lucy y trató de jalarla– ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

Lucy veía el suelo incapaz de confrontar la mirada de Natsu. Así que fue Loki quien intervino, tomó la mano de Natsu y liberó a Lucy de manera tranquila– Natsu, ella no va a regresar a Magnolia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Natsu con el ceño fruncido– Tu apartamento sigue siendo tuyo. Hablé con la dueña y me dijo que mientras estuvieras al corriente con los pagos seguiría siendo tuyo.

- No es eso Natsu –informó en voz baja– Yo ya no necesito un apartamento...

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ah, ya entendí! Vas a irte a vivir al dormitorio con Erza y Wendy –concluyó Natsu con la simpleza y alegría que siempre lo caracterizaban.

- No precisamente...

- ¿No entiendes? –preguntó Loki impaciente al ver como la estupidez de Natsu hacia sufrir a su amiga– Lucy no regresará a Magnolia, ni a Fairy Tail. Ella ya no pertenece a este mundo.

- ¿Cómo que no pertenece a este mundo? Pero sí está aquí con nosotros –todos miraban apenados a Natsu que no lograba comprender lo que Loki quería decirle.

- Yo ya no soy como tú o como Erza –por fin habló Lucy entre el llanto que mojaba su rostro– Ahora soy como Loki. Ahora soy un Espíritu Celestial.

Natsu retrocedió sorprendido e incapaz de aceptar lo que Lucy le decía– Pero puedes venir con nosotros. Como lo hizo Loki antes de ser tu Espíritu Celestial...

- ¡Entiende! Mi lugar ya no es aquí, mi lugar es el Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales –gritó desesperada y con el corazón roto dijo lo más duro– Ya no puedo estar contigo Natsu.

- No, eso no es cierto. Es una broma, ¿verdad? –las lágrimas también se apoderaron del rostro de Natsu.

- Tuve que hacerlo –Lucy tomó el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas– Natsu, si no hubiera abierto la puerta tú y los demás estarían muertos. Lo hice por ti.

- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras –gruñó entre dientes tomando las manos de Lucy y quitándolas de su rostro.

Lucy sabía que su amigo no lo decía por mal, sino porque estaba dolido– Tienes razón. Lo hice para que tú tuvieras más tiempo y pudieras seguir buscando a Igneel. Lo hice porque no quería ser la única que sobreviviera. Lo hice porque preferiría morir antes de tener una vida sin ti.

Natsu perdió el aliento ante la revelación de Lucy– Yo… no quiero…

- Adiós Natsu –Lucy le dio la espalda a su primer amigo de Fairy Tail y con todo el dolor de su corazón les regaló una última sonrisa a sus compañeros– Adiós chicos. Cuídenlo en mi lugar, por favor –y con esas últimas palabras Lucy y Loki desaparecieron para evitar momentos más dolorosos. Y la llave en la mano de Yukino de igual forma desapareció.

Los miembros de Sabertooth intercambiaron miradas conscientes del amargo momento que habían presenciado. Con un movimiento de cabeza acordaron en dejar solos a sus amigos de Fairy Tail y permitirles asimilar la dolorosa realidad de haber perdido a una valiosa y querida amiga como lo había sido Lucy.

Sting se quedó un momento más mirando desde la puerta y pudo ver como la intensa flama que alguna vez había visto en los ojos de Natsu se apagaba lenta y dolorosamente. El Dragon Slayer de Fuego no volvería a ser el mismo.

Natsu se sintió mil veces peor que cuando había despertado y descubierto que Lucy había muerto. Ahora sabía que estaba viva, pero que nunca más la volvería a ver. Y el dolor resultaba tan insoportable que la llama en su corazón se fue extinguiendo hasta apagarse totalmente. Igneel lo había abandonado. Lucy también. Ya no tenía nada porqué seguir viviendo y dejó que el frío se apoderara de él sumiéndolo en un abismo soledad y tristeza del que nunca podría salir.

Gray atrapó el cuerpo de Natsu antes de que golpeara el suelo, pero incluso para el Ice Maker, el cuerpo de Salamander estaba a temperaturas inimaginables para un Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! –lo llamaba insistentemente Gray, pero su amigo no respondía.

La llama en Natsu Dragneel se había extinguido.

...

Natsu se levantó estrepitosamente cayendo de la cama en su propia casa.

Happy se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido provocado por el sonoro golpe de la cabeza de Natsu contra el suelo– ¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?

- Happy –susurró sobándose el enorme chichón en el centro de su frente.

Una risita burlona se escapó de los labios del Exceed– Seguramente estabas soñando que peleabas con Gray o tal vez era con otra persona –la sonrisa cambió a una picara– y no era precisamente una pelea.

Natsu seguía sobando el golpe pero, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, él no reía– Voy a salir a caminar. Te veo más tarde en el gremio –dijo y salió de su casa arrastrando los pies derrotado.

...

Los pasos de Natsu lo llevaron hasta el apartamento de Lucy. Estando al pie de la ventana, estuvo mirándolo un largo rato, hasta que se convenció a sí mismo que debía subir y enfrentar la realidad. De un salto llegó hasta el alfeizar y, como lo había imaginado, la ventana seguía abierta como invitándolo a entrar. Empujó la hoja y el paso fue totalmente libre. Se coló a la habitación y miró alrededor. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. Incluso el olor de Lucy seguía impregnando el ambiente. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró fijamente la puerta esperando que la Maga de los Espíritus Celestiales entrara en cualquier momento, pero el tiempo pasó y el sueño se apodero de él, nuevamente.

...

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero un portazo y el golpe de algo contra el suelo lo despertó.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? –Lucy estaba furiosa y esperaba una respuesta rápida.

- Lucy –saludó Natsu tallándose los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño– ¿Dónde estabas?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos indignada ante la pregunta– ¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que haría una misión para poder pagar el alquiler de este mes, pero no quisiste ir conmigo.

En ese momento Natsu recordó todo y se levantó de un salto de la cama para abrazar a la Maga de los Espíritus Celestiales– No vuelvas a salir de misión sí mí.

- Natsu, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó, entre sorprendida y asustada, por la actitud de su amigo.

- Tuve la pesadilla más horrible que nunca te imaginarias –confesó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Lucy– Intercambiaste tu vida para salvarnos.

Lucy sonrió convencida que no era algo tan malo como lo exponía Natsu– Mi vida es poco sin con ella puedo salvar a mis amigos... Sí puedo salvarte a ti –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pero Natsu deshizo el abrazo en cuanto escuchó eso– Nunca digas eso. ¿Oíste? ¡Nunca! Tu vida es lo más valioso que tienes y también lo más valioso que tengo yo.

- Natsu… –Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- De ahora en adelante te ayudaré a pagar el alquiler.

- Pero sí siempre lo has hecho.

- Sí, pero ahora será también mi responsabilidad –anunció con una gran sonrisa– porque a partir de hoy me mudare a vivir aquí. Contigo.

- ¡Eh! –gritó sorprendida Lucy con los ojos abiertos enormemente– ¿Qué? Pero no... No puedes... No hay espacio.

Natsu puso sus labios sobre los de ella para callar el escándalo que se avecinaba. Y la beso tan dulce y tiernamente que Lucy se sintió en las nubes por el tiempo que duró la, sorpresiva, muestra de amor.

- Nada me hará separarme de ti Lucy Heartfilia. Te lo prometo –juró apoyando su frente contra la de Lucy.

- Natsu... No sé qué decir.

- Sólo di que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

- Yo… te amo… Natsu Dragneel –le confesó entre lágrimas de alegría y un notable sonrojo a Natsu.

**0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0**


End file.
